Naruto: Konoha Academy
by maddogg91
Summary: Naruto as he attends Konoha Academy for the Arts
1. Chapter 1: Enter Uzumaki Naruto

**CHAPTER 1: Enter Uzumaki Naruto**

???: NARUTO!!!!! A foggy morning in Konoha, leads Naruto waking up late for the first day of school at Konoha academy of the Arts.

Naruto: Bababa... I'm late, Damn it why did it have to be so foggy outside, I probably won't get anything to eat.

Minato: *Knocks on Naruto's door* Naruto do you need me to drive you to school?

Naruto: Believe It

Later at school

Iruka: (That idiot, I can't believe he's late on the first day of school, after the trouble I went to getting him into the academy)

Kakashi: What's wrong Iruka you look puzzled

Iruka: Oh It's nothing Kakashi, I'm just worried about Naruto, he's not here yet

Kakashi: Oh so Minato's son is coming here this year. This is gonna be interesting

Iruka: Well I guess I should start with the homeroom rosters for now... Erhem... Ladies and gentlemen of the 2009-2010 season, welcome back to another exciting year at Konoha Academy for the Arts, as some of you know I am Mr. Iruka Umino the main advisor here. We will begin with the Seniors, as we call the class rosters please meet with your teachers and proceed to the classroom's for further instructions. In 12-1 Mr. Shikaku Nara class...Hana Inuzuka, Kabuto Yakushi, Yuki Isamu...

Meanwhile, in Minato's car

Minato: Lighten up, Naruto don't be so tense, I'm sure you will have a great year at your new school

Kushina: Hmm, Minato you remember our days at the academy, you were so handsome and good at everything

Minato: Hehe, Oh but you were (As Naruto interupts)

Naruto: Mom, Dad interesting story and all but can we hurry

Minato: Oh well will tell you when you get home

Back at school

Shikamaru: This is so troublesome, I hate this uniform

Ino: I think it looks good on you Shikamaru

Chouji: Shika and Ino sitting in a tree

Ino: *Punches Chouji* You're so immature, besides Sasuke is the only guy for me

Shikamaru: What's with you chicks and Sasuke

Ino: I hope I get the same homeroom as him

Sakura: In your dreams pig, he's gonna be in my homeroom

Ino: What did you say forehead

Shikamaru: *sigh* Women are so troublesome

Iruka: Next are the Freshmen, before we start I'd like to introduce the 3 new homeroom teachers, First is Ms. Kurenai Yuhi, who'se also in charge of the Literary Department, The three students in her homeroom will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba (yells): Yahoo! I get the hot teacher

Kurenai: He's a loud mouth for sure

Iruka: Erhem... Mr. Asuma Sarutobi, the soccer team's head coach, his students will be Chouji Akimichi

Chouji: Aww the soccer coach, I wanted a lunch lady

Iruka: Shikamaru Nara

Ino: You just wait when they call me and Sasuke together in the same class

Iruka: And Ino Yamanka Ino (yells): What!!!

Iruka: (These kids...) And last but not least Mr. Kakashi Hatake, in charge of the disciplinary office, his students are Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and... Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto kicks the auditorium doors proclaiming: I... Naruto Uzumaki have arrived

Sasuke: Idiot...

Kakashi: So that's Naruto eh,

Iruka: Naruto you're late, don't let it happen again...

Naruto: yeah yeah, so I'm with Sakura-chan eh and sasuke

Sakura: Oh no

Iruka: Anyway the 9-4 will be...

Kakashi leading Naruto Sasuke and Sakura: Just follow me we will have introductions and formalities when we arrive to class.

Sakura: Wait a minute Kakashi-sensei, isn't this the In school suspension room

Kakashi: Yes it is, this where your homeroom will take place

Naruto: But there are no windows or anything, it's so dull

Sasuke: Doesn't matter it's only homeroom idiot

Naruto: Alright Sasuke I'm tired of your attitude, I'm going to kick your ass right here and right now

Kakashi: My my what a lively bunch you are, but do you want to get expelled your first day of school?

Sasuke: Hmm.. Idiot

Naruto: Rgggh

Sakura: Naruto *Grabs him by the shirt* You moron, talk about first impressions, whaddya wanna make him think were some thugs

Sasuke: (She's one to talk)

Kakashi: If I could have control of my class again I would like to have you introduce yourselves including names interests hobbies and goals in life, Sakura you do the honors.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno, my interests include shopping and hanging out at the mall, my hobbies are playing trivia and memorization games, my goals in life is to become a successful doctor (and get Sasuke to marry me).

Sasuke: Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto Interupts)

Naruto: Maybe I wanted to go next

Sasuke: Uh... you're such a child Naruto: Huh...Fine continue

Sasuke: As I was saying, my only interest is completing high school, my hobbies are studying and long walks, my goals in life is restore honor to my clan's name

Naruto: Boring...I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm gonna be the greatest soccer player to live, my interest are ramen and soccer, my hobbies are eating ramen and playing soccer

Kakashi: As your homeroom teacher I will act as an advisor through-out your Freshmen experience, If you don't have any questions for me

Naruto: O..ooo what happened to your eye

Kakashi: Please pick up your schedules and head to your first class

Naruto: Awww


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected First Day

**Chapter 2: Unexpected First Day**

_In Math 1101: Naruto's 1__st__ Period Class_

_SFX |Classroom Chatter|_

Chouji: Hey, Shikamaru? Shouldn't you be in the honors math class?

Shikamaru: I decided to take basic algebra II so that I could slack a little

Naruto: Are you kidding me? It's a sausage fest in here, all the hot girls like Sakura-Chan are in honors algebra II, and this is so boring.

Kiba: It's not like your dumb ass could've made it with your horrible test scores

Naruto (Yells): You're one to talk dog breath; your scores were as low as mine

Kiba (Yells): Idiot, you try studying while taking care of dogs

Shikamaru: *sigh* (These two are gonna make this class more troublesome)

_SFX |Crashing Noise|_

Kiba: What the hell?

Anko: Shut the hell up! Now that I'm here you need to learn some respect and lock your eyes on me; I'm Anko Mitarashi, miss a class and you will fail

Naruto: Y…You're the teacher

Anko: Hmm |Throws Chalk at Naruto's Forward|

Naruto: Ouch

Anko: Idiot, don't act so surprised! Now open your text books to page 13 and finish problems 1-73 before the end of my class

Chouji: D…don't you think 1-73 is a lot for the first day

Anko: You got a problem with that FATTY!

Chouji: …WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

Anko: FAT…TY

Shikamaru: (Oh this is one scary woman)

Chouji: I'm not fat I'm big boned

Kiba: Haha This class is a riot

Naruto: (I wonder how the rest of the teachers are)

Anko: All of you SHUT THE HELL UP!!!, Time for the roll call. When I call your name tell me your favorite food and I will be calling you that for the rest of the semester, Chouji Akimichi

Chouji: Pork Barbeque

Anko: Ok Porky

Shikamaru: Wait she was serious

Naruto: O...ooo… Am I next, am I

Shikamaru: She's going in alphabetical order…

Anko: Shaddup! Kiba Inuzuka

Kiba: Beef Jerky

Anko: Ok Chewy

Kiba: …

Naruto: me next me

Anko: Shikamaru Nara

Shikamaru: … Mackerel

Anko: Fishy

Naruto: Ok now I know I'm next

Anko: Kid do you have ADD or something

Shikamaru: (She's one to talk)

Anko: Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto: RAMEN!!!

Anko: That's a hard one…Wheaty…no…Noodles yeah Noodles

Naruto: Noodles…

Kiba: Hell I'll trade you chewy…

Anko: NO! No trades now get out your text books and… (Bell rings) times up huh… oh well complete chapter 1-3 for homework and its due Friday. Test on next Monday

_Freshman Lunch_

_SFX |Chatter|_

Ino: Sasuke-kun eat with me

Sakura: No eat with me Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: Hmmph…Fine

Ino: He sitting next to me Billboard head

Sakura: Who wants to eat next to a pig?

Sasuke: *Moves both girls over* If I sit between you… I'll be sitting next to both of you.

Ino and Sakura: *giggles*

Naruto: Hey Sakura-Chan, Ino, and…Sasuke

Ino and Sakura: Tables Full

Naruto: But it's only three people and…

Ino and Sakura (angerly): GO AWAY!!!

Hinata (shyly): (Ok, I'm going to ask Naruto-kun to sit next to me) N.-kun (Interrupted by Chouji)

Chouji: Hey Naruto Over here

Naruto: Chouji!!! My man!, Hey Hinata you mind If I sit next to you

Kiba: Uh… Hinata you ok, your face is turning red

Naruto: Man, I'm in a jam right now, I have psychology next and I can't figure out Ms. Anko's stupid homework, first day of school and I'm already gonna fail

Hinata (Shyly): N…Naruto-kun, I can tutor you in math if you like

Naruto: Really thanks Hinata (hugs her) What would I do without you

Hinata: (Naruto-kun hugged me, am I dreaming)

Naruto: We can all have a study session at my house after school, my parents won't mind

Kiba (Yells): HEY EVERYONE PARTY AT NARUTO'S HOUSE

Naruto: What no!

Shikamaru: Kiba you're a douche

Kiba: *Laughs* JUST KIDDING (Bell rings)

_Transition between Freshmen lunch and Sophomore Lunch_

Naruto: Phew that could've ended up ba… (Bumps into Neji)

Neji: Hey Freshman, watch were you're going

Naruto: And who the hell are you suppose to be?

Sakura: *grabs Naruto by the collar* you block head that's Neji Hyuga, one of the most popular guys in this school

Lee: Wow who's the cutie?

Ten Ten: Ugh… Lee don't tell me you're gonna start preying on freshman girls

Neji: Just stay the hell out of my way freshman

Sasuke: Tell me, are you going to tell me the same thing

Sakura: Sasuke-Kun?

Neji: Oh if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha, we still have a meeting after school today

Lee: You two have beef already?

Neji: We had a little scuffle in Chemistry

Sasuke: A little scuffle huh, you were thought your seniority would've given you an advantage against us freshman, but it looks like I may be more popular than you

Neji: We'll see about that UCHIHA!!!

Sasuke: I'm ready when you are Hyuga…

_Neji and others walk past the freshmen_

Sakura and Ino: (Sasuke's so cool; he stood up to one of the most popular guys in the school and didn't even flinch)

Naruto: Hey Sasuke! I didn't need you to intervene, I could've handled that guy in a second, believe it!

Sasuke: Idiot… you think I said something for your sake; please I could give a rat's ass about you chump!

Naruto: *being restrained by Kiba and Shikamaru* You wanna make something of this

Shikamaru: Damn it Naruto stop being so troublesome

_Psychology 2261: Naruto's Second Period_

Hinata (Shyly): Naruto-kun I left a seat vacant for you

Naruto: Thanks Hinata, so we're the only freshmen in this class, why are there so many juniors and seniors here

Kabuto: You don't know Mr. Morino do you

Naruto: Uh, I don't know you either

Kabuto: You're right my apologies, I am Kabuto Yakushi, I am the student body vice president, pleased to meet you Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto: Wait… how do you know my name?

Hinata: The vice president is in charge of student personnel and data

Kabuto: Like I was saying, our teacher is a retired Marine; he was the senior master sergeant of the interrogation branch

Naruto: Yeah so

Kabuto: He fails about 90% of his student because of the Psychological stress he puts us through his lessons

Naruto: Oh joy

Hinata: I'm sure we can get through this Naruto-kun

Naruto: You're right Hinata

Kabuto: (They have no Idea of this guy's strength)

Ibiki: Ok settle down

Naruto: (Not so bad Anko literally raised hell in first period)

Ibiki: We are gonna take an exam, if you fail you might as well withdraw from this class and try again next semester, you have to get a 80% or higher and there are 200 questions and you will have 30 mins to answer all of the questions

Naruto: Eh?

Ibiki: Begin

Naruto: Oh man, these numbers and circles are making me dizzy and it's not even multiple choice questions? (Arrgh I'm going to fail)

Kabuto: *Raises Hand* I'm finished

Naruto: What kind of mental genius?

Hinata: *Raises Hand* I'm finished

Naruto: You too

Class: *Raises Hand* I'm finished

Naruto: Why am I the only one struggling?

Ibiki: (Heh, so that kid's the only one who didn't read the directions, being psyched by the hard rules that I set up)

Naruto: *Raises Hand* I'm finished (I might as well give up)

Ibiki: (Spoke too soon) Awesome, you all pass

Naruto: What?

Kabuto: Don't tell me you said you were finished without reading the directions…

Naruto: Directions… (Write your name raise your hand and proclaim I'm finished) What kind of test?

Ibiki: Welcome to psychology, the only hard work in this class is having the guts to stick it out

Naruto: Hehe… (That was close)

_Third Period (Physical Education): All freshmen_

Naruto: Finally a class I don't have to stress over

Kiba: YAHOO P.E., no pencils no paper, only sweat

Shikamaru: Ahh… why can't I be back in pre-school, all we did was sleep

Chouji: I'm with you Shikamaru; I want to be in lunch again

Ino: You two are so uh…

Sakura: Finally I can stretch out a little

Sasuke: Hmmph

Hinata: (Two classes in a row with Naruto-kun)

Shino: Ecology next

Asuma: OK, since there are 6 guys and 3 girls, one the guys will have to rotate out each game

Shikamaru: I'm out first…

Asuma: Ok, Ino and Sakura you're the captains of the dodgeball teams

Ino: Yes

Sakura: (Inner Sakura: My team's gonna kick Ino's ass)

Asuma: Sakura you have the first pick this round

Sakura: Sasuke-kun

Ino: No fair, I pick Kiba

Kiba: Ok let's kick ass

Sakura: (Wow besides Sasuke-kun there aren't any physically fit looking guys…We have Shino, Naruto, and Chouji) Shino

Shino: Guess I have no choice in the matter

Ino: Hmmm Chouji

Naruto: (Are you serious…)

Sakura: Hinata

Ino: Naruto…

Naruto: Why the hell am I the last pick?

Asuma: Team Sakura you ready

Sakura: CHA!!!

Asuma: Team Ino you ready

Kiba: YAHOO!!!

Asuma: 1…2…3… DODGEBALL

Kiba and Naruto at the left ball at full speed and crash into each other as Sasuke picks up the ball and eliminates Kiba but Naruto jumps back quickly

Kiba: Damn it shithead you got me eliminated

Naruto: Not my fault you don't know how to dodge

Ino: Naruto heads up!!!

Naruto: *catches a ball going full speed*

Asuma: Shino's out Kiba's back in

Kiba: Yes

Shino: Oh well

Hinata: (I wish I could've been on Naruto-kun's team) *is hit by a ball from Naruto in the face*

Naruto: Sorry Hinata

Sakura: Just me and you Sasuke

Sasuke: Ok here's the plan *whispers to Sakura*

Sakura: Ok here goes nothing *Lobs the ball towards Chouji*

Chouji: I got it

Ino: Chouji no

Sasuke: *throws a fast one at Chouji knocking him out before he can catch the ball*

Naruto: So that's your strategy eh Sasuke

After 5 rounds, Team Sakura defeats Team Naruto 3-2. As the bell rings for the final class of the day

_Fourth Period: Literacy 100_

Naruto: Phew… Final period of the day

Sasuke: …, (he's in this class)

Sakura: Hey Sasuke-kun!!

Sasuke:…,(ugh her too)

Sakura: Sasuke-kun can I sit by you

Sasuke: Whatever…

Shikamaru: Sasuke and Naruto in the same class again, ugh this should be troublesome

Kurenai: Listen up class, instead having a hard diagnostic test like most of your teachers give were going to break up into groups of two and create a poster representing something you've read over the summer

Naruto: (We were supposed to read…)

Sakura: Hey Sasuke what book did you read?

Sasuke: Information by Kishizaku Fujisake, it's about a kid who stumbles over his families secret journal detailing their past lives as Assassins but the FBI finds the book when he takes it and brags about the story to his friends. It's pretty interesting, (she wasn't paying attention to the story at all...) what book did you read?

Sakura: I read a book by Kathy Barron called Stargaze, it's a romantic story about two lovers from different dimensions as they struggle to see each other before he has to return to his homeland, (he isn't paying attention to the story at all…)

Naruto: (Crap I didn't read a book), so Shikamaru what book did you read

Shikamaru: I didn't

Naruto: Wahh

Shikamaru: It was too much work trying to find a good book so I didn't read one; instead I played shougi and watched anime

Naruto: So…what should we do about the assignment?

Shikamaru: Uh…I should have known you didn't read a book either, all we have to do is make up two stories and two authors and draw them on a poster. No one cares if it's real

Naruto: Shikamaru…you are one lazy genius

Shikamaru: Uh…thanks

Later

Kurenai: Well all of these are pretty good and were out of time

Naruto: Phew got off scotch free

Kurenai: Naruto... and Shikamaru can I see you two for a minute

Naruto: (Oh crap, damn it Shikamaru)

Kurenai: I just wanted to talk about your posters for a second

Naruto: I'm sorry it's all Shikamaru's idea

Kurenai: So you were the group leader Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: I guess so (thanks for selling me out Naruto)

Kurenai: You two had the best poster in the class, it's like both of you created these stories how well you did?

Naruto and Shikamaru: (…)

Later in Naruto's Homeroom

Kakashi: So how did you three enjoy your first day?

Naruto: It was okay

Sasuke: Not a big deal

Sakura: It was fine

Kakashi: (They seem worn out compared to earlier) that's the bell see you all tomorrow

Sasuke: See ya

Sakura: Bye Kakashi-sensei

Naruto: See you tomorrow

Later outside of school

Sakura: Sasuke-kun you don't have to do this

Naruto: Yeah Sasuke, who knows he might beat the shit out of you

Sasuke: I doubt it

Lee: So you made it Uchiha

Sasuke: What gives? Where is Neji

Lee: He couldn't make it I'll be your opponent

Sasuke: *Spits* that Coward, well then bring it on

Lee: Fine by me

**Next Chapter: Afterschool Activities**


	3. Chapter 3: Afterschool Activities

**Chapter 3: Afterschool Activities**

(Outside the Academy)

| 15:30 (3:30 P.M.)|

Naruto: What a wuss, he has to send his lackey to fight Sasuke

Lee: Don't insult Neji, he's the 10th grade President of Affairs

Sasuke: I don't give a damn

Lee: You guys have no idea what you're dealing with, Neji is a blackbelt in Hyuga-Style, a martial arts that surpasses my Jeet Kune Do, you're lucky he's not here, but don't count you're chickens before they hatch, I'm not someone to be taking lightly

Naruto: YOU'RE ANNOYING!!! *Rushes at Lee*

Lee: *Grabs Naruto's left wrist* *Spin kicks Naruto*

Naruto: *Flys backward* Guh…

Sasuke: He's fast

Sakura: Sasuke-kun you don't have to do this

Sasuke: *Rushes at Lee*

Lee: He's fast, *Flips Backwards*

Sasuke: *Jump kicks Lee*

Lee: (Ho…how did he manage to hit me?) You're strong Uchiha

Sasuke: Heh… *Punches at Lee*

Lee: *Dodges* (His style of fighting is unorthodox, I can't predict his movements) *Shuffle Kicks Sasuke*

Sasuke: *Grabs Lee Foot* Got You *Twist Lee's foot forward*

Lee: Inzurguri!!! *Spins his body and kick Sasuke in the face* *Falls hard to the ground* (That was too risky…)

Sasuke: *Falls on the ground face down*

Sakura: Sasuke-kun

Naruto: *gets up* Wha…who won?

*Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, and others walk towards the fight scene*

Kiba: What the hell happened here?

Hinata: Naruto-kun *runs to him*

Shikamaru: You guys are so troublesome

Lee: I…I won't lose here, *Gets up*

Sasuke: Neither will I, *gets up*

Both: *Both rushes towards each other*,

Guy: *Grabs both of their fists*, what's with the unofficial fighting

Lee: Guy-sensei???

Guy: Lee I was looking for you, I hate that I'd find you like this

Sasuke: (Another bowl cut freak…)

Lee: I'm sorry guy sensei

Guy: Remember; don't use your martial arts outside of the ring lee.

Kakashi: Well, I guess I going to have somebody in Detention Hall with me next Monday.

Guy: Yo! Kakashi!

Kakashi: You three, sign this paper for detention next Monday

Naruto: Why do I have detention?

Kakashi: Don't act innocent troublemaker

Kiba: By the way, aren't we all going to Naruto's house to study

Naruto: Actually…since I have detention, I don't think it's a good idea to go there now…

Hinata: (Shyly) well my house is pretty close, we can all go there

Naruto: Sweet  
*they all walk towards Hinata's house*

Ino: Sasuke-kun, are you okay, you have bruises on your face

Sasuke: I'm fine

Sakura: Here let me clean you up

Sasuke: I'm fine…

Ino: He said he was fine billboard forehead

Sakura: What you call me swine flu pig?

Ino and Sakura: *Argue in a language only they understand*

Shikamaru: Man these women are annoying

Ino and Sakura: What you say?

Chouji: Shikamaru, you're thinking out loud again

Kiba: Hey Shino, why are you so quiet

Shino: I'm sorry I'm just lost in thought

Kiba: (I wonder what he thinks about)

Hinata: Well here we are

Naruto: WOAH

Sakura: It…it's huge

Sasuke: So this is the Hyuga's manor

Shikamaru: Fancy

Chouji: I hope you have snacks Hinata

Ino: Is that all you ever think about

*they enter*

Hinata: Papa! I'm home and I brought friends

Hiashi: Kiba, Shino…wait who are the others

Sakura: Sorry sir, I'm Sakura Haruno

Sasuke: I'm Sasuke Uchiha

Hiashi: Oh an Uchiha, welcome

Shikamaru: I'm Shikamaru Nara

Hiashi: Yes, the Nara clan, can you tell your father to send me some medicine for my daughter Hanabi, she has a the flu

Shikamaru: Ok

Ino: I'm Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you

Chouji: Im Chouji Akimichi, you got any food

Hiashi: What a lively bunch we have here, I'm glad my little girl's making new friends

Naruto: You forgot me…I'm Naruto Uzumaki

Hiashi: Uzumaki!!!

Naruto: Ye…Yes sir

Hiashi: Oh so you're Minato's boy then

Naruto: Yep

Hiashi: Try not to cause too much trouble in my house okay

Naruto: Yes sir…

*Hiashi leaves*

Naruto: What was that about…?

Hinata: You're dad's business competes heavily with my dad

Kiba: Well let's get to studying shall we?

Hinata: Yep

*They Study for a couple hours*

Sakura: *Yawn* Oh well It's been fun, I think it's time to go

Naruto: Yeah I'm sleepy, thanks Hinata

Hinata: No biggie

Ino: Sasuke-kun you want to walk me home

Sakura: He wants to walk ME home

Sasuke: Fine, I'll walk with both of you

Naruto: Can I come too?

Ino and Sakura: NO!!!

*Ino, Sakura and Sasuke leave*

Shikamaru: Don't worry Naruto, they're obsession with Sasuke will end when he has to choose one of them

Naruto: How long do you think that'll be?

Kiba: Who knows…

Naruto: See ya Hinata

Hinata: See you guys later

*They leave*

Hiashi: Hinata, can I speak with you

Hinata: Yes Papa

Hiashi: It's about that Uzumaki kid; I don't want you hanging with him

Hinata: Bu…but why

Hiashi: He's a troublemaker just like his father; I don't want you to hang with that boy

Hinata: *Cries* I…I don't understand

_Later_

Ino: Thanks for walking me home Sasuke-kun …Sakura…

Sasuke: No problem, let's go Sakura

Sakura: Okay, bye Ino

Ino: You better not try anything…

Sakura: (:P)

*Walks away*

Sakura: Sasuke you were amazing, who taught you to fight that way

Sasuke: I don't want to talk about that

Sakura: Why *sneezes*

Sasuke: Here take my jacket

Sakura: I'm okay *sneezes again*

Sasuke: Idiot, *gives her the jacket*

Sakura: Thanks Sasuke-kun *puts jacket on and wraps her arms around Sasuke and leans her head on his shoulder*

Sasuke: (Sakura?) You don't look so well

Sakura: I…I'm fine *blushes*

Sasuke: *Grabs her* you're turning red you sure you're okay

Sakura: I'm just a little tir…*faints*

Sasuke: Huh, *Carries her on his back* (Unbelievable, it must be the fall weather affecting her)

*He carries her to her house*

Sakura: *Wakes up*, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: We made it to your house, *Helps her off his back*

Sakura: Thank you Sasuke-kun, I'll be fine from here

Sasuke: Get some rest and dress warmer, it's the fall time now, you will get sick dressing like this

Sakura: Right…Well see you later

Sasuke: Yeah *he leaves*

Sakura: (Inner Sakura: Gah Sakura you're such an idiot… you had a perfect chance alone with Sasuke-kun)

*Near Sasuke*

Sasuke: (Why was my heart beating so fast when I was talking to her…)

? : Well, well, look who we have here

Sasuke: ?

*Near Naruto and others*

Naruto: Hey Chouji and Shikamaru, I'll see you fellas tomorrow

Chouji: Okay *walks away*

Shikamaru: See ya in first period *walks away*

Naruto: Yep, (Now it's time to show my dad the note…)

*Walks home*

Naruto: *Gulp* Father, Mother, I'm home

Minato: Yo! Naruto-kun, how was the first day of school son

Naruto: It was okay, I got a lot of homework to do, I think I'll go upstairs and do it

Minato: Alright Mom is cooking Miso tonight and it'll be ready in about an hour

Naruto: Okay (Phew off the hook) *Walks upstairs*

Minato: By the way, what's that in your back pocket?

Naruto: *Freezes* Um

Minato: *Grabs the note* Oh, Naruto… Detention already…

Naruto: Well you see…

Minato: And for fighting no less

Naruto: It wasn't a big fight… A sophomore was picking on my friends

Minato: No excuses, I guess we have to choose a punishment for you then, hmmm… No television for tonight

Naruto: But my favorite anime comes on tonight, it's a new episode where Ichigo has to save Rukia from being executed by the soul society and he fights her older brother…

Minato: I GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENS *Laughs Loudly*

Kushina: Minato-dear are you okay?

Minato: Uh…uh yeah where was I?

Naruto: …

Minato: If you need help with your homework just ask me

Naruto: Okay

Minato: Oh Naruto, I wanted to show you this

Naruto: Hmm?

Minato: *Hands Naruto a book*

Naruto: This is…

Minato: My picture album from high school and when I was a teacher at the high school

Naruto: You were a teacher there?

Minato: Yep, for a year as a part time job, here's a picture of me as a freshman

Naruto: Wow looks like you were popular, who's this?

Minato: That's your mom in 11th grade before the prom, and this is…*turns the page quickly* well those aren't supposed to be in there…

Naruto: (…I didn't want to see that)

Minato: Okay, and here the picture of my homeroom

Naruto: !?, Kakashi-sensei?

Minato: Sensei? Oh Kakashi's you're homeroom teacher, he was a troublemaker, always fighting Obito and Guy

Naruto: He's the disciplinary instructor…

Minato: How Ironic, haha

Naruto: How was your teacher like?

Minato: Oh Jiriaya sensei, he is a great writer, in fact he named you

Naruto: How come I've never met him?

Minato: He's hard to catch up with, he likes to travel…

Naruto: I hope I can meet him one day, he sounds amazing

Minato: He will amaze you…

*Back to Sasuke*

Sasuke: *Breathing heavily* Damn It, my arm still hurts from the ealier fight…, so this was you're plan Hyuga, send you're lacky to wear me out and fight me

Neji: I have no idea what you're talking about, Lee does as he please

Sasuke: Tsk…tell me Hyuga what's your beef with me anyway?

Neji: Your father arrested my dad when I was a boy over a conspiracy and the court gave him the death sentence

Sasuke: ?

Neji: I figured, why attack an officer and go to jail when I can take out his son without anyone knowing

Sasuke: You bastard

Neji: Don't give me that look; it's your father's fault. My dad was innocent

Sasuke: I can't help that my father was doing his job

Neji: Your dad is a dog for the government

Sakura: *Opens her door* Sasuke, you're still here, what's going on here?

Sasuke: Sakura, go back inside

Neji: Don't turn your back on me *Pulls out bat and runs at Sasuke*

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!!! Look out

Sasuke: Huh *is smack in the head with a bat* *Falls on the ground unconscious*

Neji: *Breathes hard*

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!!! *runs towards him*

Neji: (Can't let this bitch see me) *Runs away*

Sakura: Sasuke-kun *Shakes Sasuke* He's unconscious… *Calls the hospital* I need an ambulance on 5th street and Kinsley Ave, he's bleeding heavily and unconscious.

_Next Day_

_(Tuesday, 07:00 A.M. Start of Homeroom)_

Naruto: Good morning Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: Morning, you're in a good mood today, but where's Sasuke and Sakura?

Naruto: They're not here yet?

*Ino knocks on the door*

Ino: *Whispers to Kakashi*

Kakashi: I see…

Naruto: What's going on out there?

*Ino leaves*

Kakashi: Sasuke and Sakura are in the hospital, he's in critical condition…

Naruto: What?

_(At the hospital, 09:15)_

Sasuke: *Wakes up* Where am I, *slowly tries to get up* Ahhh

Sakura: Sasuke, don't get up you're hurt

Sasuke: Sakura, what are you doing here? Where is he?

Sakura: Calm down, who was that last night?

Sasuke: …Neji

_(During Lunch, 10:55)_

Naruto: What the hell happened to Sasuke, Ino?

Ino: Sakura didn't know who did it, but someone attacked Sasuke-kun

Kiba: I bet it was that eyebrow guy

Shikamaru: I think his name is Lee

Ino: I don't know

Naruto: I'll confront him during the transition

_(Transition between Freshmen and Sophomores, 11:00)_

Lee: And then I said don't be like that *is grabbed by Naruto*, what's the deal?

Naruto: Don't play dumb, you attack Sasuke didn't you

Lee: Attacked Sasuke?

Neji: *smiles* whoever it was, It serves him right

Naruto: *Lets go of Lee and grabs Neji* Then it was you

Neji: *Smacks Naruto hand away* you guys have nothing on me

Ino: Sakura just called me, she says you attack Sasuke, she's with him now

Lee: Neji that's low

Neji: *Punches Lee* Shut the hell up! So what If I did it, what are you freshmen going to do about i…

Naruto: *Punches Neji*

Hinata: Naruto-kun?

Naruto: You are despicable

Neji: *Wipes his mouth* you have a strong left hook, but you won't catch me off guard again

Naruto: Bring it on asshole!

**Next Chapter: Unforgivable, Explosion of Anger**

**12.20.09**

**Story By: Xero the Aokaze of Deadly_Gods**


	4. Chapter 4: Neji vs Naruto

**Chapter 4: Unforgivable; Explosion of Anger**

Neji: Kid I don't think you know who you're dealing with… I have no time to deal with someone as pathetic as you, Lee handle this freshman for me.

Lee: No, what you're doing is something I can't follow behind.

Neji: Lee, I'm the President of Student Affairs; I can't have something as foolish as this harm my record.

Naruto: You're nothing but a coward, pretending to be something you're not.

Neji: My business was with Uchiha, not some dork, but I tell you what, since you're in trouble and I don't want anyone finding out about me, we can settle this outside of school, say the fields near the memorial grounds, unless you wanna back down.

Ino: *Aside to Naruto* Naruto, don't be an idiot it's obviously a trap so he can take you out like Sasuke, just tell Kakashi-sensei to file a report to Dean Sarutobi.

Neji: You better listen to blondey over there she seems fairly competent.

Naruto: Hell no, I never back down, after school you better be there Hyuga Neji.

Neji: Heh…fool, let's go Lee and Ten Ten.

Lee: …

Ten Ten: (Neji…)

*they leave*

Naruto: Argh that bastard, I'll make him pay

Ino: *grabs Naruto* Are you mental insane; you wanna end up in the hospital too… That Neji plays dirty.

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun please, let's go to the office to tell Dean Sarutobi.

Naruto: I'm sorry Hinata, but I never go back on my word, it's my way of life.

Hinata: (He's so cool)

Ino: (He's such a dork)

_Later after school_

Naruto: (The fields near the memorial ground…)

Shikamaru: Naruto, I wanted to talk to you

Naruto: What's up Shikamaru

Shikamaru: As troublesome as it may be, I going with you to make sure Neji doesn't try anything funny

Naruto: Ino made you come?

Shikamaru: … yeah women are so troublesome

Naruto: Don't worry about me; I can handle anything Neji tries to through at me

Shikamaru: So when did you start caring about Sasuke all of a sudden…

Naruto: Who says I care about Sasuke? This is personal

Shikamaru: I see… because from the looks of it, you're avenging Sasuke, what's the real deal?

Naruto: Sakura will dump the chump and come with a real man

Shikamaru: Oh chasing a woman who doesn't want you eh Naruto

Naruto: What do you know?

Shikamaru: Whatever… just focus, Neji is a black belt, and you're not even skilled in martial arts from what I see

Naruto: Are you here to bring me down or what Shikamaru?

_-At the fields_

Neji: Lee, you disappoint me; Next time you mouth off to me I'll kick your ass you hear.

Ten Ten: Lay off him Neji, you know what you're doing is wrong

Neji: What was that Ten Ten

Ten Ten: You've changed, your taking this revenge way to far I don't even…

Neji: *Backhands Ten Ten*

Lee: *Catches her* what the hell do you think you're doing

Neji: Don't you worry, you're next Lee.

Lee: I don't care if you're a black belt, what you did was unforgivable

Ten Ten: Lee…

Neji: What's with you chumps today? You make me laugh, I only care about one person and that's me, no one else matters *charges at Lee*

Naruto: Hold it!!!

Lee: …

Neji: So you're here, and you brought back up just in case, smart boy you are

Shikamaru: Hey, don't get me involved, but if you try anything dirty I'll be forced to step in

Neji: Ha!, more losers join the pitiful fray

Shikamaru: Call me what you want, but when Naruto kicks your ass, don't come begging me to stop him

Neji: I hope you're ready kid, I'm gonna put you in the hospital next to you're buddy Sasuke

Naruto: Enough talk, let's dance

Neji: *Neji charges at Naruto and hits him in the chest with an open palm thrust*

Naruto: *Falls on the ground* Guh

Neji: Done Already, how pathetic

Naruto: You wish *Gets up and punches at Neji, who dodges and kick Naruto in the side* *Naruto falls*

Neji: Your father should be ashamed raising a loser like yourself

Naruto: *Punches Neji in the face* that's my line

Neji: *Stumbles backwards* How dare you insult my father *Charges at Naruto in a blind rage, open palm thrusting him several times*

Naruto: *Falls to ground*

Neji: I'm not done *Mounts Naruto and punches him as Naruto tries to guard his face*

Naruto: *Drops guard and slowly falls unconscious*

Neji: *Gets up* I knew you had nothing *tries to walk away but is hit in the side of the face by Naruto, and falls to the ground* I let my guard down…

Naruto: *Grabs Neji's Collar and Clenches fist tightly*

Neji: Do it, you're man enough right, finish me off

Naruto: *Pulls arm back for a heavy punch*

Shikamaru: Naruto… it's not even worth it, let him go, you've prove your point

Naruto: *Breathes out, drops Neji * you're right… I'm done with this scum *Shikamaru and Naruto walk away*

Neji: *Pulls out a knife and gets up and charges at Naruto* who are you calling scum?

Lee: *Punches Neji out*

Neji: *Falls on the ground, semi-unconscious* Lee you bastard…

Lee: Neji, we need to talk, but I'll give you some time to regain sense

Neji: *Passes out*

Lee: Naruto, thank you for not smashing in Neji's face, he can actually be a nice guy when you get to know him

Ten Ten: Sorry for the trouble we've caused you, I hope next time we meet we can all go to the mall or something

Naruto: Okay *walks away with Shikamaru*

Ten Ten: Lee… thanks for defending me

Lee: No problem, It's my du…

Ten Ten: *Kisses Lee on the cheek* you talk to much

Lee: *Blushes*

_Later at the Hospital_

Sasuke: Damn, when I get my hands on Neji, I swear

Sakura: Sasuke, don't stress you're body too much

Sasuke: Sakura, why are you still here?

Sakura: I'm worried about you, I… I was scared *starts crying*

Sasuke: Sakura… *Wipes her tears and places his hands around her face*

Sakura: *Blushes* Sasuke what are you…?

Sasuke:*Leans in…*

*Ino enters and interrupts the moment*

Ino: Hey Sasuke, you alright whats going…

Sakura: Ino-pig what do you want?

Ino: You had your fun taking care of Sasuke but he needs a real woman love and compassion if he wants to heal

Sakura: A real woman, what the heck are you trying to say?

Sasuke: Gah, you both are annoying… (My body, it moved on its own… what's this I keep feeling.)

Ino: Oh but as I was saying, Shikamaru just sent me a text, about Naruto's and Neji's fight

Sasuke: Naruto and Neji *Tries to get out of the bed* Ow

Sakura: Sasuke-kun you're still bruised

Ino: It's seems him and Neji beat up each other bad…

Sasuke: |shocked| …

Ino: He's calling now… Hello

Sakura: Maybe you should hook up with Shikamaru, he's pretty cute

Ino: 10 ton forehead, what you say? Any Shikamaru, you might want to take Naruto to the clinic in the hospital

_Near Shikamaru and Naruto_

Shikamaru: I'm already ahead of you; he's down here getting stitched up now…

Naruto: Ow… damn that hurts

Nurse: Stay still

Shikamaru: *Sigh* Well just ask him the details when you get down here… *hangs up* Geez, woman can talk for days…

*Minato and Kushina arrive*

Minato: Naruto, what happened to you?

Kushina: Oh no, my baby boy is hurt, who did this to you, was it him?

Shikamaru: No ma'm not me (Oh great another scary woman)

Naruto: Mom calm down, I'm okay, just some kid at school

Minato: Naruto-kun you can't be fighting everyday, Iruka worked his butt off trying to get you in the academy

*Ino and Sakura enter*

Ino: *Dragging Sakura* Come on I want to know what happened

Sakura: But Sasuke's

Minato: Well hello… this you must be Naruto's girlfriend, he talks about you all day

Sakura: What?

Naruto: Dad!!!

Minato: He's says you two have been dating ever since you meet in middle school

Sakura: *Grabs Naruto* What?

Naruto: I was only kidding Sakura-chan, ah hehehe…

Minato: Oh my, lover's quarrel…

Kushina: Oh young love… I remember when we were like them

Minato: Oh those were the days

Shikamaru: Erhem… back to reality for a second…

Minato: Well this lad seems responsible enough, I have to go to work, can you look after Naruto for me, make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble

Shikamaru: *sigh* sure

Kushina: Bye dear, tonight we're eating Ramen

*Minato and Kushina leave*

Shikamaru: (I see where he gets it…)

Ino: So Naruto spare no details what happened…

*Sasuke creeps in*

Sasuke: Yes what happened?

Sakura: Sasuke…?

Naruto: Well… it happened like this

*Naruto tells his _version_*

Ino: |Confused|

Sakura: Ninjas and shurikens, what are you 12?

Shikamaru: *Sigh* Well since Naruto won't tell the story without bending the truth… I tell you

*Shikamaru tells them the real story*

Sasuke: (No way… Naruto beat him)

Sakura: I guess he was all talk no action

Sasuke: Naruto, don't go getting ahead of yourself… Neji is dirty, I'm pretty sure you two aren't done yet

Naruto: I don't care, tell him to bring it any time any place

Shikamaru: You sure are one cocky bastard, *sigh* I've stayed here too long I'm leaving

Ino: Yo! Shikamaru wait up…

Sakura: I should probably go and tell my parents where I am

*Everyone except Naruto and Sasuke leave*

Nurse: Okay kid you're all patched up

Naruto: Thanks lady, Well Sasuke I'm out of here too

Sasuke: Wait…

Naruto: What? Man I'm having Ramen later, I need to go

Sasuke: Thanks…

Naruto: Nice Joke Sasuke, thanking people, now that's funny

Sasuke: … whatever, just don't tell anyone I said that or I'll kill you

Naruto: Um…okay, see you at school tomorrow

_Elsewhere_

Neji: Ugh…

Lee: You're awake

Neji: What Happened, where's Naruto?

Lee: It's over Neji

Neji: That means…

Ten Ten: Neji, just forget about this, it's not worth it.

Neji: What do you guys know; your father wasn't wrongly arrested and killed, that bastard Uchiha and that dumb ass kid Naruto, I will get them

Hiashi: I guess it's finally time I told you the truth, *hands him a note*, Lee, Ten Ten will you excuse us this is a private matter

Ten Ten: Yes Sir

*Lee and Ten Ten leave*

Neji: Is…is this true

Hiashi: I'm sorry

Neji: So what are you telling me?

Hiashi: Forget about the Uchiha

Neji: …

Hiashi: Hinata!!!

Hinata: Yes papa; Neji are you okay?

Hiashi: This is why I don't you to hang out with that Uzumaki kid, he's trouble…

Hinata: Papa, please don't bring me into a business feud.

Hiashi: Look at your cousin, Naruto did this to him

Hinata: No offense, he had this coming, he was acting like a jerk to my friends

Neji: …

Hiashi: I don't want you hanging with him, if I ever see him near you I might do something I'll regret

Hinata: Papa…*leaves crying*

Hiashi: Neji…

Neji: Yes Uncle?

Hiashi: Keep an eye on that Uzumaki kid.

Neji: … Gladly

**Next Chapter: The weekend**

**04.05.10**

**Story By: Xero the Aokaze of Deadly_Gods**


End file.
